Starting over
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: A 21 year old girl starts to question her life choices as she found herself on a flight to Glenoak. With things the way they were, with no family, friends, or a proper college education, She literally drops her life in Maryland to start a new life in California...And crashes a wedding? Huh? All she knew was she met some people who may be able to help her start over. (Simon x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, my first 7th Heaven fanfic. I've written Fanfics for video games about Harvest Moon so this isn't my first fanfic on here. I loved 7th Heaven growing up so I was like, "Why not write a fic about my favorite character, Simon Camden." I haven't seen 7th Heaven in years so please bare with me. The story takes place at the same time as Simon's "almost" wedding with Rose. Was there a wedding? all I remember was that they didn't get married at the end. Which to my amusement.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for my OC, whom basically is me, 5 years younger, and with a totally different lifestyle as me. I have a place to live XD**

* * *

I can't believe that I'm doing this. I'm running away to California. Thousands miles away from my hometown, which, in my opinion, wasn't home. I had no home. I had no family. I have a family, of course, but they want nothing from me. I guess I should've expected that from how I've treated them. I've ran away from home to be with a guy who only wanted me for sex. I didn't know it back then, so I've lived with this guy for about two years. I was always high on drugs at that time so I couldn't control my actions.

It was when I came home from work on that one day when I found out the truth. I just got fired as well, so I wasn't a good mood either. Anyway, I've came home to see now my ex boyfriend having sex with a different woman on my living room's couch. That's really discussting. Not to mention, he hit me and told me to get out, and, tbat, I was a fun little toy.

So I left. He literally through my bags in the street. With nowhere to go, I had a thought. I really don't have a life here. I can go anywhere. Start a new life. Why not in California? I want to get away from my old life, if you can call it a life, as soon as possible.

* * *

I'm now on a plain. I'm going to California. I'll be going somewhere called Glenoak. Wherever that is. Before I've gotten on the plain I overheard some people talking about it. Guess they live there. I was considering going to LA, but who am I kidding? I would never make it on my own in LA. Glenoak wasn't better, considering that I wouldn't make it on my own there either, but hey, I got to go somewhere.

"My little brother's getting married, I'm going to go surprise him. I came from New York."

"Does New York have a airport?" I questioned the woman next to me. Pretty sure that I live in Maryland, not New York.

"Oh, they do, I uh, had to get off of that plain and rest for a bit." She rubbed her stomach. Is she pregnant?

"It's none of my business, considering that I just met you, but are you-"

"Pregnant? Yes, I am. Twins."

"Should you be flying in your condition?" She literally did looked like she's about to give birth at any moment now.

"I'll be fine. I still have a month to go. I was a flight attendant, I know how to handle myself in these situations."

"Someone actually give birth on a plain?" I asked curiously.

"No."

"And please don't be the first one," A flight attendant passed us, "This young lady is right, Mary Camden. You really shouldn't be flying in your condition. However, I'll let it slide since you're going to see Simon and the others."

This is where I've lost interest in the conversation. I don't know these people, of course I was lost.

* * *

Man that was a long flight. Eighteen hours of sitting. At least I had someone to talk to. The woman named Mary Camden was nice. We've talked about anything. She told me that she grew up in Glenoak. She also said that she has six brothers and sisters. I had to admit, I was jealous. I'm a only child. I'm now at the baggage claim, waiting for my bags. I literally have no idea where to go from here.

"Hey Shannon." I turned around to see Mary with a guy. "Thanks for talking to me on the plain."

I smiled. "It's no problem," It's not like I had a Choice.

"Oh. this is my brother, Matt. He was on the plain as well, but had a different seat as me."

Kinda explains my seat on the plain. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

"Mary, we should get going. Lucy and Kevin are waiting."

I turned around to see a couple with a child walking in this direction. Time to make my exit. only one problem.

"Uh, hey, I uh..." I started, "I'm new in town, I was wondering, is there any cheap hotels around here? I don't have a lot on me." I admitted. I literally came here with nothing.

"You don't have a place to stay?" The woman with the baby asked.

"Not at the moment, no. It really was a last minute decision to move here."

"Ah..." The woman paused, "Come with us."

"Uh..."

"Luce, What are you doing?" Matt questioned. "I don't think we should bring a stranger to the house."

"Uh, guys, maybe we should consider it?" Mary looked at me, "She told me...things."

It's true that I told this woman my life story on the plain. I don't know I guess I wanted to rant.

"Well, mom and dad are at the church, if the girl has a issue, dad should be able to help. He always does." Lucy looked like that she made up her mind. "Besides, we really should get ready for Simon's wedding tonight."

I was silent. I listened to the conversation with complete confusion. There's a wedding going on it seems. Mary wanted to go to her house to rest before the event that was going to be happening. I shrugged, I really have nowhere to go. With my bags, I followed them.

* * *

 **I know Mary didn't go to the wedding. I also knew that she was Pregnant at the time with twin boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the correction, roganjalex! I knew I've gotten something wrong lol.**

* * *

I never seen so many people in one house before. Correction. I never seen so many family members in one house before. Yup I'm at the Camden's. That woman named Lucy had dropped us off as well as her child, whom I'm currently holding. Mary couldn't since she's pregnant, and the men who was with us went with Lucy. Lucy felt that it was best to take Savannah into the house full of people other than an empty church. I just shrugged. Whatever works I guess. Yes I know how to hold a child. I've babysat before for extra cash. Savannah looks happy in my arms.

"Mary? Is that you sweetheart?" A woman with two twin boys entered the house. "Where's Matt, Sarah and Carlos..." She trailed off, spotting me. "Who's this? And why is she holding Savannah?" The woman questioned.

I was quiet.

"Mom. Matt's with Lucy and Kevin, Sarah's catching the next flight over here, and Carlos should be here by now. I had to uh, get on another plain. I had to make a small stop in Maryland to rest." Mary looked at me, "And this is Shannon, she was on my plain. We've brought her here because, uh,"

"I have nowhere else to go," I chimed in, still, holding the child. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Camden," I felt uncomfortable around these people.

"You can just call me A Annie," She smiled at me before looking at Mary, "You actually brought a stranger into the house? And again, why is she holding Savannah?"

"Mom, I can answer that," Lucy walked in with Kevin, "It was my idea to brought her over here. Since Mary said that this girl told her things on the plain, I figured,"

"You figured that your father could help her."

Like how he helped, Robbie, Martin, and the others." Lucy confirmed.

"Um," I handed Savannah over to Kevin, "I need some air, may I step outside for a moment?"

"Oh, of course, the backyard's just through the kitchen, Sam and David will show you while I talk to these three."

I looked at the two twin boys whom I assumed were Sam and David and followed them through the kitchen. I could hear Mrs Camden asking a lot of questions.

"Mom said that we can have a snack once we got home." One of the boy's told me.

"Want anything?" The other boy asked me.

"Um, no thanks...um, where's the backyard?"

The boys pointed to a door.

"Thanks...uh...enjoy your snack." I smiled kindly at them before opening the door and walked outside.

As I was outside, a teenage girl had passed me, giving me a questioning look. I gave her a innocent smile. Guess the girl wasn't expecting to see a stranger walking out of her kitchen. I can hear the girl ask Sam and David who I was.

"We don't know Ruthie." They told her as I shut the door.

Sitting down on the step, I covered my face. This was stupid, what am I doing here? Why am I at this house? The people in that house looked at me like I was dangerous or something. I groaned, spotting a basketball. Getting up, I grabbed the ball and bounced it. May as well shoot some hoops. It always did calm me down a bit.

As I was shooting hoops, the back gate opened, making me jump, dropping the ball by my legs.

I looked up to see two guys. one of them I've remember meeting at the airport, was his name Matt? And the other guy was...cute. I found myself staring at him.

"Simon. You're getting married, you really should get ready." I heard Matt say to the other guy.

Shit, he's the one who's getting married? I'm staring at a guy who's already taken.

"I just wanted to ask mom a-" The guy stopped, noticing me. As our eyes met, I felt something inside me. Damn, he's really cute. My heart was pounding as the guy approached me, his eyes never left mine.

"And you are?" The guy asked.

"I-I'm...um..." I paused. I literally forgotten my name for a moment.

"Simon she was the one who was on our plain." Matt said, bring me back to reality.

"Ah." The guy who I just learned was Simon gave me a smile, shaking my hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, even though I don't know your name."

"My name is Shannon," I finally told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I took so long with this chapter...I had writer's block for a while...**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

He smiled at me, "Well, nice to meet you, Shannon, please excuse me." He said as he went into the house.

I watched him. As he passed me, he literally brushed my shoulder, I can't get his smile out of my mind.

"He's getting married," Matt had brought me back to reality, "I think you're too late there." He smirked, I smiled innocently. "I'm only joking, excuse me." The man patted my shoulder as he followed Simon.

That was close, I can't have a crush on a married man. Well, almost married. Does that mean that I can like Simon for a few hours?

Glancing back towards the house, I groaned, why am I here again? No, not here in Glen Oak-I know why I'm here in Glen Oak-I meant why am I here, as in, why am I at this house? Right, because I'm stupid and dumb and followed complete strangers. Well, it's better then wondering around on my own I guess. I seriously don't know where I am. I better make my exit, I can't bother these people any longer, especially on a wedding day. Right, I better find Mary or Lucy and tell them that I'm leaving, plus I left my bags with Sam and David on accident.

Walking back into the house, through the kitchen, I found my bags where I left them, however I couldn't find Sam and David anywhere. Guess they've finished their snack. Walking through the living room with my bags I knocked. Simon was there but I focused more on the others-mainly, Mary and Lucy.

"Um, I'll be taking my leave, it was nice meeting you all, I shouldn't disturbe you guys any longer. Especially on Simon's big day. Congratulations by the way," I added towards the man himself.

"Up. Up." Savannah looked at me, "You leaving?"

Looking at the child I picked her up. "I'm afraid so sweetie, It's...for the best." I looked at her, "I'll visit you though, promise." I looked at Lucy and Kevin, "That is, if your parents says it's okay."

"Don't go, I miss you." Savannah hugged me.

I smiled at her. I just met this blessing child a few hours ago, and she already loves me. "I'll be around."

"She's right, you don't have to leave." Annie stepped forward, continuing on, "Please, let us help you."

"...Um," I didn't know how to respond, "I shouldn't, I mean I don't-"

"We help people all of the time, my dad and I anyway. I mean, when Mary told me about your past, I thought...we could help." Lucy spoke up.

I thought about my past. I thought about my past with drugs and alcohol, the abuse I went through with my ex-boyfriend, everything. I knew I needed the help, I still need the help seeing that I still have a drug problem. Maybe now's the time to get the help I need.

"Okay." I sighed in a relief, I didn't know I was holding my breath for a moment there until I let it out. "I'd like the help, thank you. I still have to go, find a place to stay, I mean."

* * *

And I'm at a church. Looks like I'm sitting through a wedding that I wasn't originally invited to, I'm not even properly dressed for a wedding for that matter. After the little family meeting I sat through with the Camden's this afternoon, Simon had pulled me to the side and invited me to his wedding right there. And being the lovesick puppy I am, I agreed. I agreed to watch the guy I currently have a crush on get married. Wow, I'm a idiot. It's like I couldn't say no to the guy.

Oh. I forgot. Until I get a job and a place to live, I'll be living with the Camden's, in the attached garage apartment they've built years ago. Lucky me. I wanted to pay them rent, but Mrs Camden said that it wasn't necessary. She told me that I didn't have to give them anything, with Mr, or should I say, reverend Camden backing her up. Speaking of the reverend, he told me that I can talk to him in his office tomorrow.

Back to the current event, I'm currently standing in the back, leaning against the wall by the doors. Lucy said that I can sit with her and Kevin but I didn't bother. I wanted to stand anyway. Looking towards the front, I caught an glance of Simon and damn, he looks really good in that suit. and I'm staring.

"This wedding shouldn't be happening, I should be the one marrying Rose, not Simon dammit." Some random guy spoke up next to me.

I blinked. "Excuse me?" Was he speaking to me?

The guy looked at me. realizing that I was here. "Nothing." He told me, walking out of the double doors.

Okay, that was odd. I didn't know the situation, so I wasn't concerned. I haven't met Rose anyway. Whoever she is, she's lucky to have Simon as a husband.

The wedding had started, with me sitting on a chair that I took from the wall. I was still in the back, so I was being lazy. When I sat up, I caught an glance of a beautiful woman in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the aisle. Maybe Simon's the lucky one in this case. The woman really looked beautiful.

As the wedding went on, I tried my best to listen, considering that I couldn't hear everything. However as I watched, I couldn't believe my ears. I don't think anyone was expecting this to happen.

"And if there's anyone here that doesn't think that these two should be together, Speak now or forever hold your peace." Reverend Camden had told the crowd before them.

silence had filled the room so quickly, I literally thought that, that one guy from earlier was going to show up, considering it seemed he was against the wedding to begin with.

Instead, what I saw shocked me. The beautiful bride herself had backed out of her own wedding.

"I'm sorry, I just can't..." Rose had told the crowd and Simon as she ran back up the aisle, somehow tossing her bouquet towards me as she ran. She literally handed me her bouquet as she ran out.

"Good riddance!" An elderly woman spoke up. People gave her a look.

Shocked, I looked at Simon. He looked heartbroken, I felt bad for him.

People turned towards me, considering that I was holding the bouquet. "Oh...look...I caught the bouquet..." I smiled innocently, holding the bouquet up awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know it's been forever. Granted, I recently rewatched season 10 of 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Heaven and I'm proud that I actually wrote something! I'm back.**_

* * *

This, this is really awkward. Not just for me, but for Simon as well. Okay, maybe he's more heartbroken than feeling awkward, but again I could be wrong? Like I said earlier, I don't know these people and the situation very well, but I have a feeling that Simon's family hated Rose. Whoever she is. Besides, for a short second I sworn I saw a look of relief in Simon's eye. Didn't he wanted to get married? And why am I concerned about this? I just met these people after all.

Leaning against the wall, I crossed my arms as people was starting to leave the church. Seems even though there wasn't a wedding, there's going to be a wedding reception. Which made sense, money was spent I'm sure. It doesn't make sense to me, but whatever. I'm just a girl who literally just showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey you coming?" Lucy brought me back to reality. "Shannon? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I smiled, "Just….."

"A bit lost?"

"A bit," I admitted. "I grew up in a Christian family myself, pretty sure that people get married at a wedding." I smirked. "It's not my place to know…but—"

"Come on. Kevin a I will fill you in on the way to the restaurant. You're riding with us aren't you?"

I shrugged. "May as well, Nobody will be at the house, don't think I should be alone right now."

* * *

Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. From what I just heard, the wedding seemed rushed in my opinion. First of all, Rose sounds like a awful person. I haven't met her myself but something is telling me I don't want to. And looks like I don't have to either. I was told that she recently apologized for certain things, but there's certain things that can't be over looked. Like the ring Simon bought on credit.

"He's not going to continue making payments on that is he?" I asked, finding myself interested with the conversation.

"Pretty sure you can't return things on credit. And if you can you still have to pay for it." Kevin explained the best he could.

"Kevin and I gifted Simon the rest of the money for the ring so that he won't overwork himself. He was so stressed out that he took in-completes in most of his classes." Lucy continued. "It was supposed to be a secret, but Sam and David gotten to him. Actually they've gotten the rest of us with milk and cookies."

"Remind me to not eat with those two then." I giggled, following Kevin and Lucy into the restaurant. "Seriously, what's up with the milk and cookies thing?"

"It's a family thing," Annie approached, Smiling warmly. "Was wondering when you were going to show up, you three. Savanna's with Ruthie in the boys."

"I'll go sit with them now excuse me," Kevin excused himself out of nowhere.

I blinked. "What was that—"

"Ruthie's on her period and she's been teasing him about it. He thinks Savanna's going to catch it or something."

"Savanna's a girl right?" I smirked, "She's going to get it like the rest of us sooner or later."

Lucy looked at me with amusement before going after her husband. I couldn't help a smile.

Annie looked at me as well. "You must be hungry, hm? You must've had a long day with your arrival and all."

I smiled softly, "I don't want to be a bother, especially since everything else you've done for me. You should spend time with your family, I'll be fine."

Annie wrtapped her arm around me like I was one of her children. "You're not being a bother, glad you're here."

I found myself leaning my head on Annie's shoulder. Even my own mother wouldn't comfort me like this, it feels nice. "Thanks, thanks for welcoming me like this. Especially since I literally just showed up out of nowhere while you guys have other things going on. Lucy told me about everything, including the ring situation." I smiled a bit. "Maybe I will join you, I just need some air."

* * *

Excusing myself for a moment, I stepped outside with a sigh. Man, I shouldn't be here, not like this. The Camdens has enough going on without me now on their doorstep. Actually paying attention to my surroundings, I almost jumped out of my skin once I noticed Simon standing right next to me. "Hiding from the crowd too?" I found myself asking, "Sorry I didn't know you were out here, I'll just—"

"Nah, it's okay." He turned to face me, "Just doing a little thinking…"

"Rose?"

"Thought I loved her. Thought she loved me. I thought we worked everything out between us."

"Yeah Lucy kinda told me about the ex-boyfriend, sorry about that." I sighed a bit. "Just…..life doesn't work out like how we want it to be. Reasons why I'm in California. Reasons why I let Mary and Lucy talked me into following them…." I paused, "Sorry you didn't need to know that, any of it. It's just….."

"It's okay, You don't have to continue, I heard about your past."

"Think everyone knows at this point." I shrugged, "I'll talk, just not now…..it's just too much. Besides, I'm the one who should be comforting you, you okay?"

"I will be," He sighed. "I just don't know."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but…..back at the church, I caught the look in your eye. Simon you looked relieved. Like, it's like you had something lifted off of your shoulders, like you felt pressured into this wedding. I could be wrong, but for a moment there, you looked like you were going to say something if Rose hadn't."

"You know something? You may be right. I mean, I almost gotten married. What was I thinking?" He smiled a bit.

"Hey, you were in love. Sometimes, people do stupid stuff when they're in love. Just trust me on that." I smirked, "Speaking of which, what's up with the wedding ring on credit?"

"Yeah that was a stupid move. I hate putting things on credit."

"If it was me I'd be happy with a ring pop, at least you could eat it." Teasing, I found myself blushing a little. Am I really talking to this guy? "Anyway, maybe we should go back inside, I promised your mom that I'd actually eat something."

"In that case, maybe you'd like to sit with me? I really could use a friend." He gave me a smile.

"You know what, I'd like to." Returning his smile, I followed him back inside.

After dinner, I found myself riding back to the house with him and we chatted the whole way. Our conversation never ended that night as we chatted over (believe it or not) milk and cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter kinda has a "M" rating towards the end, but enjoy anyway. Have a surprise for you guys that may or may not shock you a little. Please let me know what you think and there's a reason for it.**_

* * *

"Remember when we were about 9 Years old, and our teachers would have us write letters to a pen pal?" I found myself asking. I don't know why, just felt comfortable with the subject. Maybe it's because I'm sharing a snack with a new friend late at night. "Anyway I don't know if you done this as a child, but when I was in school, my pen pal was this little boy who'd tell me about anything, and I'd do the same." I looked at Simon, actually comfortable to share this. "We had this pen pal program where students all over the states write letters to each other, and I remember how this boy would write to me every 3 weeks." I smiled a bit.

"I remember doing that, mine was a little girl. I remember how shy she'd get while sending me those letters."

"Funny," I looked up, "I was shy too. Sounds like that girl and I had something in common, other than saving every letter that was sent." I giggled. "There was this one letter I've received was my favorite. All this little boy wanted in the whole world was a dog. He told me how he'd look out the window up in his house everyday after school. When he told me he finally got that dog, he named her, Hap—" I paused, looking at Simon's reaction.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Oh my god." Getting up, I ran into the living room where my suitcase was. Sitting on my knees, I went through it. Pulling out a bag, I looked at Simon who had followed. "These were the letters I've received." Going through it, I read one.

* * *

 _Dear Shan._

 _Remember how I said I've been waiting day after day for that dog? Well, that day is finally here as a dog showed up in my yard. I named her happy, and she's very smart. Matt tells me that she may be having puppies soon, which we can't tell my parents just yet. But if she does has puppies, I promise I'll find a way to send you one. You're my girlfriend and I'd do anything for you. Write back soon!_

 _Simon C._

* * *

Looking up, a tear escaped my eye as I realized something. "Simon, you were that little boy. That means…you were my first boyfriend and I should've known earlier when I've met Mary on that air plain. That also means I never got the puppy you promised, you jerk," Poking his arm playfully, I looked at him once more. "I wonder what happened between us. I mean…..those letters did stopped after a while."

"We grew up, letting reality catch up to us. Those innocent kids we once were soon faced life we know today. But if anything, I never stopped thinking about you, you were my first friend that was a girl." He went through my letters that I've saved. "Let's see what else I promised you back then."

* * *

 _Dear Shan._

 _It's finally summer vacation and I'm bored. Matt, Mary and even Lucy has plans. I'm stuck with Ruthie who's currently bothering me as I write this. I wish you were here with me, mostly so that I don't have to deal with my sister alone. But the other reason is I want to meet you as a person. I know that'll never happen but if it does, um….this sounds weird, since we're only 10, but if we do meet, Matt dared me to kiss you. A-anyway, have a nice summer…_

 _Simon C._

* * *

"A kiss?" I started blushing like a tomato. "I must've read that letter over thousands times and I still can't believe a sixteen year old boy would dare his brother to do that." I smirked. "But, I have to admit, reading that letter made my heart felt something. Granted as a 10 year old, I didn't know what that feeling was."

"What about now?"

"Huh? Simon what are you talking—" Before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed me.

"A dare is a dare." He whispered as we separated.

Meeting his eyes for a second time, I found myself letting out a smile as he kissed me once more. Wrapping my arms around him, I allowed him to pull me even closer. Letting him deepen the kiss, it's like my heart wanted more as I found myself forcing Simon onto his back. With my arms around his neck, I gave him a smile. "Butterflies. My heart's feeling butterflies." I whispered, finally getting off of him.

"Hey." Simon got up after me, taking my hand. "We'd have more privacy in the garage apartment." He pointed out like he has been reading my mind. Seriously how did he know that I was craving this? Grabbing something from my suitcase, I showed him the object as I followed him out of the house and into the apartment.

Once we were even more alone, I found myself leaning against a wall as Simon continued our make out session. This felt wrong, especially since he almost gotten married earlier, but I just couldn't resist. It was proven when I found myself actually taking off Simon's shirt and letting him do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Somebody told me they wanted more, here you go!**_

* * *

Opening my eyes, I looked at the man next to me. Finding myself letting out a soft smile, part of me didn't regret last night's actions. Granted, I wasn't expecting Simon being my childhood crush either. Yes, I should've known sooner, but I didn't. I carried those letters around because they'd bring me happiness. And I'm glad that I actually shared them. Rolling onto my side, I whispered Simon's name into his ear.

Simon woke up softly, giving me a smile. "Morning," He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "About last night….we should tell them."

I looked at him curiously. "Who about what?" Giggling, I knew what he meant. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"My family about us." He kissed me. "About those letters, our childhood friendship becoming actual relationship. I know that we just met, and I know that I literally almost gotten married, but I like you. And, like I said I never stopped thinking about the little girl behind those letters, you. Would you like to be my actual girlfriend?"

"Only if you promise me that we'd take things slow." Smirking, I kissed him back. "Like I said I think Rose forced you into that marriage situation, and that can't be healthy. I had my share of forced relationships Simon I don't want to rush into anything."

"It's a deal." He held me in his arms. "We should return to the house though, we kinda disappeared….."

"And who's fault is that?" Giggling, I kissed his cheek before getting off of him. Finding my clothing, I threw Simon his shirt. "But you're right, we should head inside. I promised Lucy that I'd meet her at the church."

* * *

Once we were ready, we entered the backyard. About to entered the house, Simon stopped me with a kiss. "You should go around front. If we go in together, we'd have a lot of questions to answer at once, trust me I know my family." He pulled me closer.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I responded to the make out session. "We'd get questions regardless, especially if you're going to keep kissing me." Continuing Kissing him, I soon separated from him. With a wave, I went around front. Once I reached the front door, I opened it very slowly and poke my head inside. Slowly entering the house, the first thing I noticed was my belongings. My suitcase was there, however the letters I left all over the floor wasn't. It's just a feeling, but I think somebody already knows about me and Simon. Hearing voices, I entered the kitchen to see Simon talking to Matt. And Matt was holding my letters like he just discovered something.

"Hey guys." I greeted innocently, slowly approaching Simon's side. Simon tried his best to not hold my hand and it was cute. Meeting his gaze though, I knew what he was thinking, Matt knows something.

"I just want to know one thing." Matt spoke, Handing me back my letters. "The dare, did you do it?" He smirked at Simon. "Anyway I should get going to the airport, Mary and Sarah are waiting." And just like that, he was gone.

"He knows?" I asked, holding onto Simon's hand.

"He knows. And let the teasing begin." Simon laced my fingers with his.

"Does he live in New York?" I giggled.

"I wasn't talking about Matt." Before he could continue, his parents came down the steps.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Annie asked us, just noticing our hands while looking at her husband.

"We need to tell you something." Simon spoke, not letting go my hand. "Last night, we stayed up chatting. Somehow the conversation turned into our childhood and…." He looked at me.

"Turned out, um….Simon was my pen pal years ago." I handed over the letters that Simon had sent. Letting them read my letters, Simon continued

"Long Story short, Shan and I are officially together." He smiled at me. "I know it seems like we're rushing, but I promised her that we'd go slow. I don't want to make the same mistake like I made with Rose. That wedding shouldn't have happened."

"And I had my share of forced relationships," I continued, "I wouldn't force Simon into anything that we're not comfortable with. I also like to clean up my life, get a fresh start."

Looking up from my letters, Mr. Camden spoke first. "You know, I remember Simon writing these letters. Just wasn't expecting to see you here in person." He cleared his throat. "We'll talk about this sudden relationship later, just glad that you're here. I'll ask around and see if we can help you."

"You must be hungry, hm?" Annie stood up, getting breakfast on the table. "While it's great that Simon found you, we're just concerned. You did just arrived yesterday dear."

"Yes ma'am I can understand that. At least I'm here now and you can get to know me better." Resting my head on Simon's shoulder, I looked up at Simon. "I should get to Lucy's. She's expecting me." Feeling comfortable under Simon's arm, I blinked when the mentioned woman entered the house.

"Hey guys what's going on." Lucy looked at us curiously.

* * *

It took a while, but everyone now knows about me and Simon. Even Ruthie and the boys. "Well, that was awkward," I looked at Simon with a sigh. "It's official, they hate me already…" I rested my head on Simon's shoulder. "You think that we rushed things a bit? Your mom's right, I did just arrived yesterday."

"I don't think they technically hate you, they're just concerned about me in general." He spoke softly, continuing. "I promised that we'd go slow, and I meant it. I know how you'd to get your life together."

Smiling, I kissed him before standing up. "Thank you, you're really sweet." Thinking for a moment, I continued. "First thing first, Lucy wants me to sit through her teen girls class. Think you can give me a ride? My driver's license's expired over a year ago and I don't have a car."

Smirking, Simon got up on his feet. "I can do that, I have to get back to school anyway. I have work in the morning."

"Escaping from your girlfriend already?" Teasing, I walked with him to the car. Amused, I was trying to fake a pout, however was failing badly. Smirking, Simon told me that he'll be back this weekend, which to my disappointment. Although maybe I could use this time to find a job or something.


End file.
